


take on me

by sunflowersutra



Series: inkmuseu [4]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, pessoas viciadas em AUs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Para o meu Andrei, a quem eu sinto muita falta e não vejo a hora de poder ir ao cinema outra vez.Eu te amo muito, meu muso e escritor favorito. 💛💙💛💙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

O silêncio imperava no banco de trás do carro apertado do assistente social que levava as duas crianças Frahlich para algum lugar - Arthur não sabia muito bem para onde estavam indo, mas sabia que não iria encontrar seus pais quando chegassem lá. Aquela parte ele conseguia compreender muito bem. Estava perto dos seus catorze anos e havia lido Mau Começo o suficiente para saber que aquela situação era bastante similar com a situação dos Baudelaire no começo do livro - porém, provavelmente não lidariam com um tio distante que só estava de olho na futura herança que as duas crianças iriam receber ao completar a maioridade. E, bem, eram só dois irmãos, não três; sem contar que Marina fosse muito mais nova do que Sunny Baudelaire quando os órfãos perderam seus pais. 

No lugar de um Conde Olaf, teriam uma madrinha, amiga de seus pais, que eles conheciam muito bem, frequentavam a casa, conheciam os primos. Ele continuaria na mesma escola, com os mesmos amigos, não havia muita mudança na sua vida se não o fato de que, onde quer que estivessem indo naquele momento, não seria ao encontro de seus pais.

Não culpava o assistente social pelo silêncio - não havia muito o que dizer em uma situação daquelas que não fossem as mesmas coisas que Arthur ouvia diariamente de pessoas que conheceram seus pais ou acabam por descobrir o porquê do garoto estar sozinho com a irmã pequena em alguma repartição pública quando devia estar na escola. Ouviu de professores, de colegas de classe, todos dizendo que sentiam muito por ele estar passando por uma situação daquelas, que ele podia desabafar. No fundo, o menino de cabelos escuros e rebeldes sequer sabia o que estava sentindo - se é que  _ estava _ sentindo alguma coisa.

O Frahlich mais velho deu uma última olhada na irmã adormecida na cadeirinha ao seu lado, antes de voltar a olhar para o lado de fora da janela, reconhecendo finalmente o caminho que faziam.   
  


**xxx**

Retornar para as aulas havia sido um processo lento, não por sua escolha. Parte dele estava enjoado de permanecer trancado na casa da madrinha durante o dia todo quando, há alguns meses, tinha seus dias preenchidos por tantas atividades extracurriculares que sequer passava muito tempo em casa ocioso. Porém, todos insistiam que ele tentasse conversar sobre tudo o que estava passando com profissionais e, depois de algumas sessões onde acabou saindo completamente irritado com a postura condescendente dos adultos envolvidos, pediu que pudesse voltar para a escola, afinal, já tinha perdido tempo demais e acabaria atrasado com o conteúdo.

Por vezes, desejava ser como Marina que não parecia ter estranhado toda as mudanças de ares. As pessoas simplesmente não faziam perguntas para ela.

Os primeiros dias haviam sido curiosos. Perguntavam sobre o porquê dele ter faltado tanto tempo, o que tinha acontecido… cada vez, Arthur inventava uma nova desculpa para os colegas, ainda que pudesse contar em metade dos dedos de uma mão aqueles para quem ele havia contado a verdade - não em uma tentativa de justificar sua ausência, mas simplesmente por, em algum momento, ter cansado de mentir. Às vezes, ele precisava de um certo descanso de si mesmo e de suas tentativas de não pensar a respeito de nada que não fossem gerações da literatura brasileira e equações de segundo grau.

Entretanto, gostava de ver como pouco havia mudado nos dias em que estivera fora. Andrej e Amanda continuavam inseparáveis até mesmo fora das aulinhas de balé e, por mais que não fosse um grande fã da menina, acabava por passar grande parte dos intervalos ouvindo os dois conversarem sobre seus coleguinhas não tão talentosos ou sobre o menino da biblioteca que Andrej queria fazer amizade mas não sabia ao certo, já que o rapaz passava todo o intervalo na biblioteca ou conversando com o menino ruivo esnobe da sala, fazendo com que Arthur passasse a maior parte do tempo desejando que o irmão mais velho da Dos Anjos aparecesse ali logo para levar ela de volta para casa e pudesse ter seu melhor amigo de volta. Dois alunos novos, de algumas séries abaixo deles, haviam entrado, vindos de alguma escola argentina e com um conhecimento de português um pouco limitado - ainda que a menina parecesse fluente em ofensas e hinos da torcida do Flamengo em português. Lembrava quando foi a sua vez de chegar na escola de outro lugar - parecia ter sido há mais tempo do que realmente havia sido. 

Pouco havia mudado de fato - até os meninos do grupinho de skate permaneciam os mesmos e Arthur tinha certeza que não haviam evoluído muito suas habilidades. Estava há dois dias de volta na escola quando pode presenciar um deles caindo e perdendo um dos dentes da frente que ele jurava ainda ser de leite. No meio do caos, não conseguiu segurar uma risada e recebeu um olhar irritado do menino menor dos três, com seus cabelos coloridos que agora estavam em um tom turquesa (lembrava-se de que costumavam ser roxos antes), ainda que o mais alto tivesse sorrido para ele e o acompanhado na risada.

De certa forma, aquelas pequenas coisas familiares acabavam por lhe dar um conforto que ele, naquele momento, não entendia o quão necessário era.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que ouviu a professora dizer que as duplas seriam definidas por ordem alfabética, Arthur olhou animado para Andrej, com um sorriso no rosto, ciente que acabariam juntos e fariam mais um trabalho incrível - o que geralmente significava que os dois meninos iam passar horas pesquisando juntos e tentando arrumar todas as informações necessárias. Gostava de fazer trabalhos com o outro - não só por ele ser seu melhor amigo mas por surpreendentemente os dois funcionarem muito bem como uma equipe naquelas ocasiões.

Foi uma surpresa amarga quando a professora avisou que Andrej formaria dupla com Amanda e Arthur, por sua vez, com Augusto. Não que tivesse algo contra o menino de cabelos rebeldes e joelhos ralados de skate, mas simplesmente não tinha intimidade o suficiente com o menino para além de algumas piadas que o mais alto soltava durante a aula que o faziam rir. Parte dele já tinha certeza que acabaria por fazer o trabalho inteiro sozinho e Augusto provavelmente só apareceria ali para colocar seu nome e dizer que ajudou em alguma coisa.

Foi uma surpresa quando, enquanto guardava sem material na mochila, ouviu o rolar das rodinhas do skate do menino - seguidos dos apelos da professora para que não andasse pela sala de aula - em sua direção, parando alguns centímetros de onde estava, perguntando quando poderiam se juntar para fazer o tal trabalho. Arthur pensou em suas opções. Podiam terminar aquilo logo, mas, dada a animação de Augusto para fazer aquele trabalho de releitura de obra de arte, o menor ofereceu que se encontrassem no dia seguinte depois do almoço na biblioteca da escola para escolherem qual obra iriam fazer e _ o quê _ exatamente fariam.

Viu o menino se despedir com um aceno e um sorriso, indo em direção aos outros dois amigos que o esperavam na porta e seguiu seu caminho de volta para casa, um pouco mais calmo com a perspectiva de que não iria precisar ter que desenhar qualquer coisa.

**xxx**

Já faziam algumas horas que os dois meninos estavam jogados no chão da biblioteca, parte do corpo sobre os pufes e o tapete colorido, folheando livros de arte com todo o cuidado do mundo, após os dois terem recebido uma chamada de atenção por estarem com os dedos sujos do sorvete que dividiram minutos antes de entrar ali. O franco-brasileiro reconhecia algumas pinturas de viagens e idas a museus com os pais e acabava contando algumas curiosidades sobre elas, sem saber se Augusto estava prestando atenção ou não. O menino mais velho parecia buscar naquelas páginas de papel fotográfico alguma coisa, já decidido.

Folhearam os seus livros mais algumas vezes até que o loiro exclamou um  _ “aqui, olha!” _ animado, atraindo a atenção de Arthur do outro pufe, que se esticou um pouco para poder enxergar a imagem no livro do colega, deparando-se com o  _ Abaporu _ de Tarsila do Amaral em toda a sua glória.

Parecia uma escolha boba, mas era uma releitura e, bem, era Augusto que iria fazer todo o trabalho artístico, deixando para ele a parte de pesquisa sobre a história do quadro e sobre a artista - tinham chegado naquela divisão de tarefas enquanto dividiam um sorvete de blue ice e era tão sério quanto fechar um negócio bilionário em uma reunião usando ternos -, o que parecia mais fácil.

“Tem certeza?”, proferiu o menino, ajeitando os óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo seu nariz o tempo todo.

“Você vai ter que confiar em mim, eu já até sei o que eu vou fazer”, respondeu o mais alto.

“É você que vai ter que desenhar isso daí”, foi a resposta de Arthur, que recebeu um sorriso animado de Augusto, enquanto o menino levava o livro até a bibliotecária e pedia para fazer uma cópia da folha.

**xxx**

Estava distraído com sua revista em quadrinhos quando viu o nome de Augusto, coberto de letrinhas diferentes, em um degradê de verde e roxo, brilhar no canto da tela do computador, insistente. Já faziam alguns bons minutos que o menino tentava falar com ele - apelando até mesmo para a função de chamar atenção e mandar palavras espaçadas. Arthur suspirou pesadamente, deixando a revista jogada em cima da escrivaninha e mandando um “oiii” rápido. A entrega do trabalho seria na manhã seguinte e, já tendo feito a sua parte do trabalho, o menino de cabelos cacheados estava certamente deixando o artista trabalhar em sua arte sem qualquer pressão. O pior que poderia acontecer era não ter nenhuma releitura para apresentar no dia seguinte e ele estava disposto a jogar Augusto na frente do fogo sem pensar duas vezes.

Por mais que gostasse do menino alto de cabelos loiros e tivesse até criado alguma coisa próxima de amizade naqueles dias em que estavam fazendo o trabalho juntos, era simplesmente assim que ele funcionava.

“aceita ai”, fora a resposta de Augusto, seguida de um convite para abrir a câmera do computador.

Dez da noite e ele tendo que lidar com aquilo. 

Arthur aceitou o pedido e não demorou alguns segundos para ver o rosto sorridente de Augusto em um quadradinho na tela do computador, levemente pixelado. 

“Que foi? Fala rápido, eu tava lendo…”

“TERMINEI!”, o outro exclamou, a animação quase que sendo capaz de socar Arthur através da câmera.

E de repente, o garoto desapareceu por alguns segundos, procurando alguma coisa na mesa do computador, até que reapareceu novamente, com uma folha grande de cartolina em mãos. Ele se afastou junto com a cadeira de rodinhas para trás, abrindo o campo de visão de Arthur. Não conseguia ver muito do quarto do amigo para além dos milhões de pôsteres espalhados pelas paredes, tal como o seu.

Naqueles últimos dias, tinham descoberto muitos gostos em comum. Em dado momento, Arthur até aceitou que o menino tentasse ensinar ele a andar de skate, o que lhe rendeu um grande machucado nos joelhos e a certeza que certamente não tentaria outra vez.

“Tá preparado?”, perguntou o menino, fazendo suspense.

Arthur revirou os olhos. “Anda logo”, proferiu.

Augusto sorriu, abrindo a cartolina com cuidado e, em segundos, o franco-brasileiro viu a releitura do amigo. No centro da folha, uma versão do Abaporu vestido de Homem Aranha estava pintado com detalhes até surpreendentes, enquanto, em segundo plano, algo como a silhueta da cidade de Nova York estava desenhada, um tanto esfumaçada. 

A primeira reação do menino foi rir, para o que Augusto fechou a expressão, levemente preocupado. Aquilo fez com que Arthur se apressasse a parar de rir. “Isso é genial, de verdade”, respondeu. “Qual é o nome?”

“Abaparker”, respondeu o loiro, um pouco tímido, embora mais tranquilo em ver que o outro não havia odiado o desenho. 

“A gente vai achar um nome melhor”, respondeu Arthur, anotando o nome de lápis na folha do trabalho. “Como pensou nisso?”, perguntou. Talvez precisassem justificar a obra de arte para a professora mas, sinceramente, estava mais curioso em saber sobre o amigo do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Eu vi o seu caderno do Homem Aranha e achei que você fosse gostar”, respondeu Augusto, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto enrolava a cartolina e voltava para mais perto da câmera. “Você gostou mesmo?”, perguntou, como se estivesse testando as águas mais uma vez.

“Ficou perfeito, eu juro!”, o outro respondeu, se segurando para não comentar que realmente gostava do herói, que, na verdade, estava lendo quadrinhos dele antes da chamada. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer sobre Augusto ter observado aquilo e feito algo porque sabia que ele ia gostar. Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de gentileza e tampouco sabia o que dizer diante daquilo.

“A gente pode chamar de Miranhas”.


	3. Chapter 3

Os olhos dos três estavam fixos na televisão, atentos a seleção de clipes que passava, pelos últimos trinta minutos sem interrupção. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, repetindo aquele mesmo programa, aquilo havia se tornado uma espécie de tradição entre eles nos dias em que Andrej e Amanda não precisavam ir para a escola de balé. Agora, algum clipe do Sum 41 era exibido e Arthur olhava com um certo fascínio. 

“Acho que eu gosto mais desse”, proferiu para Amanda, apontando o vocalista de cabelos descoloridos e bagunçados de gel.

“Por que ele é loiro e anda de skate?”, respondeu a menina, o sarcasmo escorrendo por toda sua fala, em uma tentativa de provocar o colega que lhe rendeu um revirar de olhos por parte do outro.

Não queria pensar muito naquele assunto e as provocações dela não ajudavam em nada. 

Andrej, por sua vez, seguia em silêncio, visivelmente preocupado demais com suas próprias questões para entrar na brincadeira dos outros dois, apesar de os ter convidado para passar a tarde ali sob o pretexto de que iriam estudar para as provas - algo que, em momento algum, eles acreditaram que realmente fosse acontecer. No momento que Amanda abriu os potinhos de bolo que havia trazido de casa e o anfitrião serviu os copos de guaraná, os três sabiam que pouquíssimo estudo iria acontecer ali. 

A ideia de estar gostando de Augusto não era tão estranha assim para Arthur - de alguma forma, ele sentiu que aquilo iria acabar acontecendo. Ao meio das caminhadas de volta para casa e sorvetes compartilhados, o menino começou a perceber que, cada dia mais, queria estar perto do loiro, queria conhecê-lo, andar de mãos dadas… qualquer coisa. Parecia bobo sentir uma sensação engraçada no estômago sempre que fazia o outro rir, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Aquela não era a parte difícil de entender, estava até um pouco conformado - como alguém não acharia Augusto incrível também? 

A questão estava na sua quase certeza de que toda aquela confusão de sentimentos intensos não era de longe uma realidade para Augusto. Não havia mágoa ali, estava tudo bem. Porém, como toda e qualquer coisa que tangia seu emocional, o franco-brasileiro tendia a simplesmente ignorar o que sentia ou, pelo menos, não lidava de outra forma se não sentir raiva - de si mesmo, do universo, de tudo.

“O Gerard é muito mais bonito que o Frank”, disse Amanda, de repente, acordando Arthur de seu breve devaneio, enquanto outro clipe passava na televisão.

“Deve ser a carinha de mosca morta dele e o cabelo oleoso, né. Seu tipinho todo, Amanda”, devolver Arthur.

Ouviram Andrej dar uma risada levemente amarga - ele certamente tinha suas opiniões sobre Lucas, a paixonite de Amanda na escola e, até onde sabiam, de William também. 

Pensando melhor, Arthur não estava tão mal assim, em comparação com a bagunça entre aqueles quatro.

A implicância entre os três durou mais algum tempo até que o irmão de Amanda aparecesse ali para buscar ela, deixando Andrej e Arthur sozinhos outra vez.

  
  


**xxx**

“Então você gosta mesmo dele?”, perguntou o menor, visivelmente entediado, com o livro de biologia aberto no chão, tentando desesperadamente distrair sua mente de todos aqueles sistemas do corpo humano que pouco lhe interessavam. O método de grifar com marcadores neon todas as partes importantes não estava funcionando tão bem assim - quando não se sabia quase nada do conteúdo, _ tudo _ parecia importante demais e não demorava muito para a folha da apostila parecer um grande desfile de carnaval. Arthur suspirou pesadamente, rolando no tapete até encarar o teto, deitando a cabeça sobre o livro no meio do processo.

Ele ouviu o amigo se mexer desconfortável na cadeira próxima da escrivaninha. “É, acho que sim…”, proferiu, sem desviar os olhos do seu próprio livro.

“Eu acho que você devia falar com ele, sabe? Se apresentar, puxar conversa. Nessa altura ele deve achar que você odeia muito ele e não para de olhar bravo”, proferiu Arthur, lembrando das breves ocasiões onde Andrej tentou interagir com William - todas caóticas demais porém, de alguma forma, um pouco adoráveis. William definitivamente parecia não se importar com o jeito estranho do amigo e era sempre um doce mas, às vezes, precisava aumentar o drama para que o amigo fizesse  _ alguma coisa _ por conta própria e não ficar esperando que o Universo decidisse agir em seu favor.

“Eu te disse a mesma coisa sobre o Augusto e ainda sim, nada aconteceu”, rebateu Andrej, um pouco sem paciência.

“É diferente”, murmurou impaciente, ainda encarando o teto do quarto do melhor amigo.

“Por que?”

“Porque o Augusto sabe o meu nome. A gente é amigo. Eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade. Vai que ele não gosta de meninos? Vai que ele não gosta de  _ mim _ ?”

O menino de cabelos lisos e escuros se surpreendeu com o desabafo inesperado de Arthur, um pouco preocupado. Após marcar a página do livro que estava lendo e abandoná-lo na escrivaninha, ele girou a cadeira de forma dramática, encarando o amigo deitado no chão com uma expressão tranquila - ao menos, ele estava tentando parecer mais tranquilo do que realmente estava. 

“Você tá com medo que alguém fique te zoando na escola?”

Arthur revirou os olhos. “Não é isso…”

“Então é o que?”

“Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito, não quero chatear ele”, respondeu Arthur, por fim.

“Você ainda não sabe disso”, o outro murmurou, os traços de impaciência com a teimosia constante do melhor amigo voltando para a sua voz.

De repente, Arthur se sentou no tapete, ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo seu rosto com o movimento brusco.

“Vamos fazer assim”, começou, encarando o mais alto ainda na cadeira, “se eu falar com o Augusto, você tem que falar com o Will. Não importa se o Otávio estiver perto e ficar fazendo aquela cara de seboso dele, tem que falar. Fechado?”, ele estendeu a mão esquerda para o amigo apertar.

Um pouco contra a sua vontade, Andrej apertou a mão do mais novo. Ele também sabia que, se não aceitasse aquele esquema, ainda que não pretendesse de fato tentar mais uma vez falar com Will e se envergonhar de novo, Arthur não resolveria sua situação com Augusto tão cedo. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para o meu Andrei, a quem eu sinto muita falta e não vejo a hora de poder ir ao cinema outra vez.  
Eu te amo muito, meu muso e escritor favorito. 💛💙💛💙

Todo o caminho de volta para a casa da madrinha foi marcado pelas mãos de Arthur segurando uma a outra, enquanto um sorriso curto estampava em seu rosto, levemente envergonhado, grato pela escuridão da noite estar o escondendo tão bem - salvo pelas luzes dos semáforos e da rua que de vez em quando faziam seus olhos brilharem por alguns segundos até a escuridão esconder novamente seu rosto. 

“Como foi o filme?”, perguntou a tia, no banco da frente, ligando o rádio. Alguma música estrangeira começou a tocar, em volume médio, suave, como música de fundo para os tantos pensamentos que passeavam pela mente do menino naquele momento - e, definitivamente o filme que havia acabado de assistir protagonizava pouquíssimos deles. 

“Foi divertido, acho que não vai ter outro não…”, proferiu o menino, olhando a vista pelo lado de fora da janela. O desânimo com um filme de super herói era imensamente fora do comum para Arthur mas, se a mais velha havia percebido alguma coisa, ela não comentou nada e tampouco tentou manter a conversa. Talvez Arthur estivesse apenas cansado demais para conversar e sua tática geralmente era respeitar o espaço do garoto, ciente que ele diria alguma coisa se precisasse. 

Não havia trânsito para chegarem em casa e logo o garoto estava jogado na cama, no quarto improvisado que aos poucos ganhava alguns toques que lembravam o dono. A coberta escura, os pôsteres e a pintura que Augusto tinha feito para o trabalho de Artes dos dois decoravam as paredes que, durante as férias, receberiam um tom forte de verde escuro. Os livros de escola dividiam espaço com os muitos livros de histórias em quadrinhos na estante, tal como os poucos discos de música que ele tinha feito com suas canções favoritas. 

Pensou em ir para o computador assim que chegou em casa para contar para os dois amigos sobre a ida ao cinema mas, no fundo, queria aproveitar aquelas sensações engraçadas sozinho, sem interferência dos comentários de Amanda ou das preocupações de Andrej em não querer que o amigo acabasse machucado com toda aquela história. Queria se lembrar da sensação de segurar as mãos do amigo no escuro, como um segredo que os dois tinham contra todas as outras pessoas que ocupavam as poltronas, por mais algumas horas, até que adormecesse e sonhasse com inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse reconhecido o carro da madrinha naquela hora.

Naquela noite, Arthur ignorou as duas mensagens de texto que recebeu de Andrej perguntando se havia chegado bem em casa e adormeceu sem mesmo tirar o tênis, com o ingresso do filme dentro do bolso do casaco.


End file.
